The purpose of this project is to establish a public health infrastructure to foster comprehensive tobacco control and cancer prevention for Asian Americans by forming strategic partnerships between Temple University, the Health Promotion Council, the Cancer Information Service (CIS), Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC), the American Cancer Society, city and county health departments, and community-based agencies in the greater Philadelphia region. The goals are to reduce incidence and risk behaviors of cancer among Asian Americans, stimulate participation in community tobacco control and other cancer prevention programs, reduce barriers and improve access to tobacco and cancer resources with Asian American populations, and to increase diagnosis of cancers at earlier stages. Proposed aims to accomplish these goals include formation of an Asian Community Coalition, a comprehensive local needs assessment of smoking and cancer awareness, increase the number of and opportunities for Asian Health professionals to be trained in cancer control, to provide a variety of community-based tobacco education and cancer awareness programs, to use all forms of the media to increase the number of calls to the CIS and enhance Asian accrual to FCCC's clinical intervention trials, to facilitate development of pilot programs, and to nationally disseminate the findings of this project. These aims will be achieved in three phases over five years: Phase I (Year 1) Infrastructure Capacity Building. Needs Assessment, Planning, and Strategy Selection; Phase II (Years 2- 3) Program Development Implementation and Establishment of Academic/Clinical Partnerships; and Phase III (Years 4 and 5) Grant Application, Evaluation, and Dissemination. The Health Communication Model will be used as a guide to provide a circular process starting from understanding the needs and perceptions of the target population, planning, to program development, implementation, tracking progress, evaluation of effectiveness, and obtaining feedback which further informs the first stage planning process. All activities will be evaluated using appropriate process, impact, and outcome evaluations. Multiple evaluation research designs and methods will be employed, including cross-sectional survey for needs assessment, quasi- experimental design, focus group, face-to-face interviews, record tracking/logging and documentation.